underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LovelyChrys
Welcome Hi, welcome to Underworld Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sebas.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AlessaGillespie (Talk) 05:52, December 27, 2011 Eve What is this info you have and could you provide evidence of it? [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 23:05, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see any information on her official page that isn't on this wiki. Could you possibly say what you think is missing? You've been extremely vague so far. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 01:06, December 29, 2011 (UTC) None of those things you listed, except the part about her being a Hybrid (which is already stated on the page), has been confirmed. Her age has never been stated, and there's no evidence whatsoever she's in any way related to either Selene or Michael. The only known daughter of Selene is a 14 year old named Nissa, and there's no evidence they suddenly changed her name. Sorry, but I won't reopen the page or add anything to it without direct proof. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 02:13, December 29, 2011 (UTC) As I said before, there is no proof that Eve is related to Selene or Michael, or that she replaced Nissa. Fan speculation that may or may not be correct is not appropriate for wiki articles. Interviews with the cast or crew officially naming her as Selene's daughter, or any other official material that is explicit about their relationship is required. Please do not edit personal theories that have not been proven onto articles. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 02:41, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Nissa was mentioned by name in the original plot synopsis. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 03:06, December 29, 2011 (UTC) This site already has 2 admins, which is more than enough. Biocom indeed appears to have been renamed as Antigen. A second plot synopsis was released after the Nissa one, which is featured on the Awakening article. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 03:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :Happy New Year! Also, there are many reasons that could explain Eve being a Lycan/Vampire Hybrid. She could have been bioengineered that way, or the movie could be many many years in the future and she comes from a string of Lycan and Vampire matings, or maybe she's an even mixture of both and the site just needed to put one word in front of the other, not expecting so much speculation. Either way, it neither proves nor suggests she replaced Nissa. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 09:36, January 1, 2012 (UTC) That's the same link you posted on my talk page a few days ago. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 16:41, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, many of the pages need tightening up, is all I can think of atm. The true work will begin when Awakening comes out. :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 00:14, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Proof of what? Who or what are you talking about? I assume you're talking about Eve, since you titled the section on my talk page as such, but neither the article nor the video ever mention her, so I'm quite confused as to what you're talking about. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 01:59, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I have always been aware that you had no evidence of your claims, and that you were intentionally being vague in the hopes of tricking me into agreeing with you. It's quite irritating, to be honest. While it is entirely possible that Eve is Selene's daughter, there is no proof of it yet, so that idea belongs on a message board not a wiki article. When the movie opens, I will unlock her article so that people who have seen the film can add to it. Until then, the page will remain closed. In regards to the background picture, you would have to contact AlexShepherd about that, as he is the photoshop genius around here. As for admin spots, I thank you for your interest, however the wiki is well protected, and requires no new admins. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 02:32, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Humans It appears they've caught on and are using the blood of the immortals to create some kind of "cure" for something. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 03:39, January 3, 2012 (UTC) What? What do you mean, where am I? [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 23:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Eve again Two of the links don't even touch on the subject other than to affirm she's a character in the film. The third link (Selene's chat with Eve) shows Eve has Selene's memories, which could mean she's related to Selene... or it could mean something else. The only two known born immortals in the series (Sonja and Lucian) never once showed any evidence of having their parents' memories, and Lucian even says in the novel (possibly a cut scene) that he doesn't know anything at all about either of his parents, which would be a huge lie if immortals and their children have the kind of link Eve described. The only known times in the series one immortal has ended up with the memories of another is if either A) they were bitten by the other immortal (unlikely, in this case), or B) they drank the blood of the other person. For all we know, Eve is a descendant of Corvinus and was kidnapped as a baby for that reason, then was forced to drink the blood of a vamp and a lycan so they could study the effects of hybridization. It could also mean she was created as a genetic copy of Selene's DNA with extra components added, making her more of a partial clone. There's a bunch of possibilities, each as thought-provoking as the next. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 22:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) All of the reasons I listed above could lead Eve to ask Selene if she recognized her. Considering that the directors have said the film takes place exactly 12 years after UWE, and Selene was in a coma for 12 years, Eve could not be saying Selene already had a child when she was put into a coma (unless she was hiding one all throughout the events of UW and UWE). So she's obviously referring to some kind of mental connection, which could be created by her being a partial clone of Selene or by drinking Selene's blood. As for the set visit, the only thing directly saying Eve herself is the daughter, and not Nissa, is speculation added by the writer. Not once does Kate or anyone else say the daughter's name or age. For all we know, Eve might be the person to lead Selene to Nissa. The speculative statements about Eve are also lumped in with other guesses and incorrect facts, such as saying Selene was in a coma for 15 years (wrong, it's only 12 years) and that Eve is 14 (which would actually prove that she couldn't possibly be Selene's daughter, seeing as she was only in a coma for 12 years and Kate specifically says Selene doesn't know she has a child, and that's not even noting that nowhere do any member of the cast or crew actually say Eve is 14). So there's still no proof, just more speculation and guessing. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 23:22, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Fan-edited pictures Pictures edited by fans are generally frowned upon, unless you wish to put them solely on your own page. The original pictures without the editing could always be used, so long as you remember to put the old infobox image in the article's gallery. :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 00:08, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Redundancy / Selene article Hi Carlos! I noticed you've been editing a bunch of quotes from the Awakening site into various articles, which would be great if they contained new info, but only two of them do. Most of the quotes simply restate what the article already explains in detail, making them redundant and unnecessary. The two that do have new info have so little that isn't already known that it would be better to just edit the unknown parts into the article itself. For example, adding that the Vampire Council was founded in the 6th century to the opening paragraph of the article, rather than giving that one bit of info its own section. The Selene page has a couple of issues. Clip summaries do nothing but fill up articles with unnecessary info that does nothing to explain the plot, and so should not be created. If you want to post the clip iitself with a short caption, that's always possible (in keeping with size specifications). In regards to the Powers and Abilities section, PLEASE do not add any more examples!! The section is only for giving a general overview of Selenens abilities, but it's quickly turning into a list of every superhuman feat she's ever performed. Trust me, readers get the idea. Thanks for all your help! :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 05:59, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Awaken Selene I've seen that app, though I've never used it. I'm not sure how I got signed up for it, but the damned thing keeps popping up on my feed. I think it has a couple of rare photos on it. I'm not hugely interested in Awakening, so I haven't paid too much attention to the app. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 15:35, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Erika The official sites have labeled her a seductress since the first movie came out. But that's not her title in the universe itself. She is a servant of Kraven, and so her in-universe title is Attendant. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 22:26, January 16, 2012 (UTC) New info There's a 6 part behind the scenes series on youtube that shows thatt stuff. I'm on my phone atm, so it won't let me link it. :( Fortunately, it turned up on the first page when I went looking for it. It's really got some interesting stuff. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 13:02, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Awakening/ Picture sizes I saw Awakening, and really don't have any scene I like at all, yet alone a favorite. Definitely the worst entry in the series. I guess I'd say the opening 5 minutes was the best. Also, picture sizes above 250px are not allowed. Please do not continue to post giant pictures. Thanks! :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 00:42, February 6, 2012 (UTC) What? What are you talking about? Questions Yes, I deleted the Truck Driver page. Sorry, I won't put it back up. As stated in the deletion log, the character has no name or background and, with less than one minute total of screentime, is basically an extra. Characters must meet some kind of notability requirement to have an entire article to themselves, whether it be an official name, background, or an important role. Truck Driver has none of these. I'm unclear what your second question means. I think you're asking how to make the logo at the top of the wiki clickable to return to the front page. In that case, the logo is like that for every wiki automatically, and requires no editing. HTH. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 02:03, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Picture issues Since you upload more pictures than everyone else on the wiki combined, I need to go over picture rules with you. Many of these things I've mentioned before, but you seem to be ignoring them. * Do not post pictures larger than 250px. I don't care where the picture is on the page, it doesn't need to be above that size. * Do not upload low quality images. The recent pictures on Michael's page are good examples. If the picture is blurry and/or pixelated, it doesn't belong here. * Do not upload duplicate images. If you want to replace a low quality image with a better one, there is a link on the picture's file page which will allow you to do so. If I recall correctly, it says "Upload a new version of this file". For example, you uploaded two of the same shot of Olivia, when you should have simply replaced the original image with the better one. However, and I cannot stress this enough, '''DO NOT ABUSE THIS FUNCTION'. An example would be the picture you posted in the Awakening section on Michael's page a week or so ago that was basically exactly the same as the official still already there, except it's not as clear and his face is obscured. That is a case where you should NOT overwrite an old picture with a new one. Make sure anytime you do that, it's because the new picture is of higher quality. * Do not post pictures in the middle of words or sentences. On mobile phones, the picture appears in the center of the page, with anything written before it posted above, and anything following it below. That means sentences or words will be split apart if the picture was positioned in the middle of one. Ideally, pictures need to go between paragraphs. In some cases, when there are several pictures involved and little space, images can be placed inside paragraphs, but between sentences. * Always move the older picture into the article's image gallery when you replace an infobox image. * Always categorize the images you upload. This is a big one, due to the large volumes of pictures you put up. To categorize them, go to the lower left side of the image's file page, where you'll see a tan tab that says Add categories. Click it, and then type in the name of the appropriate category. A list should show up as you type to help you. The four categories are: Underworld images, Evolution images, Rise of the Lycans images, and Awakening images. There are a few other image categories, such as a behind the scenes one, should you need to place images there. You can see a full list of image categories here. Thank you for your time. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 23:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Your attitude I have given you quite a good deal of leniency here, despite that you have lied to me about sources on multiple occasions, have picked arguments with other users, and have ignored me when I try to implement any kind of rules that you don't like. This needs to stop. I'm trying to make it easier on everyone to post here, which is the point of having rules. I am currently going through the pages you've edited and pictures you've uploaded to fix any problems. I do not like your attitude, and there will be consequences if you persist in bucking the rules and attacking others. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 23:23, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Upcoming ban It has only been 3 hours since I politely asked you to follow certain rules, and you have already ignored three of those rules. You also persist in writing {C on pages, when I have explained to you that it does nothing and always has to be reverted. This continued behavior will lead to a ban if you do not stop. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 03:46, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Illegal content Do not post illegal content on the wiki. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 19:52, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Yes, I saw them. Very nice. Unfortunately, I rather hate Awakening (it's easily one of the worst films I've ever seen), so I'm not a huge fan of pictures from it. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 01:22, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Admin Sorry, there's no need for a new admin. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie'']] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 04:27, March 29, 2012 (UTC)